


Assventure at Léry's

by dweetwise



Series: Adventures of Dummy Thicc Reader [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Dummy Thicc Reader, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweetwise/pseuds/dweetwise
Summary: The Doctor's electricity has some unintended side effects on reader's buttocks. (short crackfic)
Series: Adventures of Dummy Thicc Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841287
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Assventure at Léry's

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request for the dummy thicc meme with reader alerting a killer

You’re in a trial on Léry’s versing the Doctor. With static in the air, you can feel yourself slipping into madness and try not to scream.

You hear the heartbeat and feel an overwhelming presence. He’s close — how does he keep finding you!? You try to crouch away, when...

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

The strange sound echoes through the empty hall. Where’s that noise coming from!?

You look behind you and — _Oh_. The static makes your ample buttocks lose friction and they’re clapping together every time you move.

“Y/n, stop bringing the Doc here! Be more quiet!” Nea exclaims from a nearby gen while the heartbeat keeps getting louder.

“Hnng Nea I’m _trying_ to sneak but I’m dummy thicc and the clap from my ass cheeks keeps alerting the killer!” you protest. Nea with her skinny ass would never understand!

“I, uhh — what?” Nea asks, visibly confused.

“Can I see?” Ace pokes his head out from the other side of the gen, clearly intrigued.

Before you can answer, you all hear clapping... but this time it’s not coming from you!

“ _Run!_ ” Jane sprints by the gen, asscheeks clapping loudly with the Doc hot on her tail.

You scatter in different directions, but the Doctor abandons Jane and chases after you! Your claps are clearly superior to hers and the knowledge fills you with pride!

Is it just you, or is the Doc giggling more than usual? He’s not even shocking you! The last gen gets done and you stop dead in your tracks to stare at the Doc, confused. The killer doubles over, wheezing from laughter.

“This is the funniest shit I’ve ever seen! Now go on, towards the exit gate!” he shoos you.

Cue you running to the exit gate with the Doc following you, clapping his hands in the rhythm of your buttcheecks.


End file.
